


Ain't Nobody (Loves Me Better)

by thewritingsloth



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Clawen, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is worrying, and Owen is decided to get her to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nobody (Loves Me Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Clawen. Full of fluff !  
> The title is a song from Felix Jaehn & Jasmine Thompson, go check it out if you don't know it !

She was tired. Tired of running from her nightmares, tired of hiding from the journalists, just plain lack of energy. He knew it, he observed her enough. And, when he put his arm around his waist and turned on the stereo, she got up, a questioning look on her face. He smiled at her ; a timid smirk playing on his lips. Claire's mouth broke into a smile as well when he started to spun her around, and she giggled. Owen thought it was the most delightful sound he had ever heard : he was making her happy. And that's all he wanted to do for the rest of his life.  
"You're a good dancer, mrs. Dearing."  
"It's because I have a good partner."  
They smiled, and stilled for a moment, their lips finally touching. Claire sighed, suddenly filled with a new flame, her heart beating furiously against her chest and her worries flying away quickly. Owen's arm sneaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him until there was no space left between the two lovers. Once she broke the kiss, Claire ran one of her hands through his hair, as he closed his green orbs for a moment, simply enjoying her presence. Then, she spoke up.  
"You calm me."  
Owen opened his eyes and smirked at her :  
"Do I, really ?"  
She nodded, a shy smile greeting an amused look on his face.  
"I'm happy I've got this effect on you, then. I like it when you aren't worrying. When you're just... there with me."  
"I'm starting to think it's all I really want : to be there with you."  
"I love you, Claire « the stressed out » Dearing."  
She chuckled and weakly slapped his arm as they resumed their dancing.  
"I love you too, Owen « the bungalow » Grady."


End file.
